


Safe Harbor

by KattsEyeDemon



Category: Glee
Genre: KURTBASTIAN BIGBANG!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes, Sebastian has to find help in the one place he would never have thought. Living with Hudmels proves to be a blessing and his undoing at the same time: can he resist the boy he simply can’t have? Or will these unwelcome feelings destroy his only safe harbor?</p>
<p>Kurt was thrown by a question he didn't see coming, followed soon by something worse. Already taken, the last thing he needs is falling for someone else - a boy who shows his vulnerability and unexpected gentleness. What will it be: new pain or new happiness? </p>
<p>One thing is clear - loving Sebastian Smythe will hurt so good....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AHHH It's been a long time since I wrote something! But here it is! This was for the KURTBASTIAN BIG BANG~ :D
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta- Olinka, I wouldn't have made it without you holding that whip!
> 
> Also! Any french you see was translated by Olinka, please let me know if you see something wrong!

Prologue

“Now what am I going to do?” Sebastian murmured to himself while slamming into each room of his house, tears still falling from earlier, as he shoved things into boxes and flung them into the entranceway. He paused for a moment outside his parents’ room. He was very rarely allowed in there, but then again it wasn’t like they could stop him now. He slowly pushed to open the door and paused in the middle of the room, spinning once to survey the area before dragging his box into the room. He began digging through where he knew his mother’s jewelry box was kept, as well as the side table where his father kept his most prized possessions. All the while his tears were flowing freely.

“What do I do?” He kept saying. “I have no idea. No one can help. No one WOULD help!” He kept up the litany as he rummaged through their closet, pulling out the lock box and a few of his dad’s shirts. He hesitated before taking a few of his mother’s silk scarves as well. 

“Well, there is only one person who might do it,” He told himself as he shoved the newly filled bin into the entrance-way and then headed into his parents’ en suite bathroom to grab both of their colognes. “But I don’t think he will even consider helping me. Most likely, he will laugh in my face and send me packing, to put it nicely.”

He was interrupted in his muttering by the sound of the Darth Vader theme coming from his pocket. He couldn't contain a wince when he recognized the caller. “Shit, not again,” he swore, as he pulled out his cell and answered. 

“Bonjour, Tante Emila,” He almost sighed into the phone. “Non, je n'ai pas fini ce que j’avais voulu faire dans la maison. Non, je ne laisse pas de chercher la solution. Je sais, je sais.” He continued like this for a bit before nodding firmly to himself as he ended the call. “Oui, je comprends, Tante Emila. Au revoir.”

He pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose. “Not on your life, Aunt Emila,” He said harshly. “Not on your life. Not after what happened last time.” He groaned, as the memory hit.

_“Salut Tante Emila!” Fourteen-year-old Sebastian called out as he scurried down the walkway. “Ah little Sebastian! Come, come, I have a present for you!” Emila gestured to the boy while pulling out a small card. Inside, Sebastian had found a hundred dollar bill and a gift card to his favourite clothing store._

_“Thanks Auntie!” he cried, as he slid it into his pocket. “I can use this to get Benjamin something good for his birthday! I’ll be the best boyfriend ever!”_

_He ran into the cottage without noticing the dark look pass over his aunt’s face at the news that her nephew was gay. Her visage turned even darker, as she made the cross sigil over herself._

_That night, his aunt had started screaming at his parents before they sat down for dinner. She had yelled that she would rather go somewhere else to eat because to dine in the same room as an AIDs ridden freak was simply unthinkable. After having heard his beloved aunt calling him every name in the book with such disgust in her voice, Sebastian started crying and ran through the house and into the street. Even after his parents had found him, he refused to re-enter the house while she was still there, poisoning the air with her blind hatred._

He shook the memory away, as he continued to rummage through the house. “I refuse to go back, next I’d know she’d have me strapped down in the basement for an exorcism or something fucked up like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He slid the final box into the somewhat small storage shed. He had managed to save pretty much everything in his room and a few things from his parents room, as well as some souvenirs and family photos. As for the rest, there wasn't anything else he gave two rats asses about. 

“So that’s it then. Tomorrow I’m going to have to suck up and drop my pride, further than ever before.” He grimaced to himself, as he got back into the car to drive to the System Provided Hotel Room.

“Tomorrow I’ll ask Kurt Hummel if I can live with him.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sebastian walked into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, taking a deep breath. “Here we go.” He gave himself a pep-talk. “You can do this, Smythe.” He took another breath and began to trek along the asphalt, his messenger bag thumping against his hip. He had only saved a couple of changes of clothes and a few other small items from the storage room to keep with him. 

When he stepped into the cool air of the coffee shop, he immediately scanned the room, spotting Kurt sitting along the back wall. “It’s now or never,” he muttered while walking over.

“Hey Kurt? Can I ask you something?” He asked. His eyes were automatically searching out Blaine, only to notice the shorter man missing. _‘Hm, that’s weird.’_

Kurt looked up from studying his coffee intently, slightly surprised to see Sebastian. Frankly, he was taken aback that the meerkat-faced man would even show up. After all, he may have apologized for Dave and that ill-fated slushie, but that didn't mean he liked the twitchy little bastard. He lifted a curious eyebrow. “Um. Sure?” 

Sebastian shifted from foot to foot, still not quite sure why it had to be KURT, of all people, even though he knew why. And even if he didn't, anything was better than Aunt Emila. “I have something VERY important to ask of you, but can you wait and hear the whole story instead of interrupting me with your Patented Kurt Hummel Bitch Fit?” He asked, biting his lip to keep the small smirk off of it. _‘Don’t rile up the only person who might help’_ was running through his head. He watched Kurt rolling his eyes, as he denied throwing those bitch fits. The smaller boy gave a sigh and nodded toward Sebastian.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll let you tell the whole story before I say anything. Would this make the lil' craigslist-smelling meerkat happy?” He half-sneered before falling silent, feeling this might actually be serious, considering that Sebastian had used his first name.

Sebastian winced, muttering something about “... might actually be smelling like Craigslist at this rate,” before shuffling his feet again. “To be very blunt,” he said, breathing deeply and pulling his words together around where his tears wanted to show. “My parents are dead.” 

A look of grief briefly overtook his face before a small smile stepped in its place. “Turns out when someone tries to carjack your Bentley, you should just cooperate and give it to them!” He gave a dry, if slightly hysterical laugh. “Anyway, the fucking system seems to think that my Aunt Emila in Paris would be a good place to send me since I am still technically underage. Unless,” he paused here and sent Kurt a slightly pleading look. “Unless I find someone willing to take me in whom they approve of. I don’t want to go back to Paris!” He ended with a slight high pitched edge to his voice, hand scrubbing over his face. Sebastian’s usual articulation left him then, and only some disconnected words, such as “kidnap,” “Exorcism” and “Homophobe,” made it to Kurt’s ears.

Kurt could hardly believe what he had just heard. Frowning as he mentioned his parents dying, he chuckled a bit at his slightly whiny tone at the end. Yet, his face settled into a stone-cold mask of dread at those words that reached his ears. _‘Kidnapping? Exorcism? HOMOPHOBE?! Is this the aunt he is talking about?’_ Slowly, it started to sink in what exactly this slightly hysterical man in front of him was babbling on about. “What exactly are you asking me to do?” He questioned, his fingers drumming absently against the tabletop, just as it all clicked in his head. “Okay, wait, you don’t expect me to take you into my house, do you?” He asked, unable to stop the small chuckle from passing his lips.

Sebastian cut off his own litany, his arms crossing over his chest to hug himself - a move he had learned as a child to comfort himself in the case of his parents who were mostly absent at that period of his life. “Yes?” He whispered, before rushing into it. “I mean, I know I've been a dick, an asshole, and I know that you don’t owe me anything, and that you hate my guts. But this is me basically pleading with you. Aunt Emila. . . You don’t understand exactly how evil that woman is to people like us, one of the worst I've ever heard of. But, as of Monday afternoon, she is my next of kin.” His arms tightened to calm the hysterical edge out of his voice again. “Damn it, Princess, I’m even willing to beg! Just please, please help me...”

Kurt’s wide eyes stared at Sebastian, his nose crinkling with amusement. “No begging needed,” he said, holding up his hands, as he watched Sebastian seemingly twitch in his seat. “I. . . Don’t you have any other.. . .friends?” He asked, “I mean, just. . .why me?” He finished a bit lamely. 

Sebastian let a contorted, wary smile cross his face. “As it turns out, being the leader of the Warblers? Not very good for making friendships. The only two friends who MIGHT be able to help me, the fucking system doesn't like.” He cocked his head a bit to the side. “Why you? Because even though I've been all sorts of nasty to you, even though you show that Ice Bitch facade half the time, I thought you wouldn't be able to let someone disappear into the system, even if this someone is me. And,” Sebastian paused with a sad smile. “You understand what I am going through, even if just half way,” he whispered. 

Wiping harshly at his eyes, he cursed himself for dwelling too long on the knot of agony and grief in his chest. He hadn't really let himself fall apart, too worried about getting some of the most precious things from the house before the system decided to liquefy it.

Kurt was looking at his coffee cup, drumming his fingers almost absently on the edge of the lid. “Okay. . . Well. . . .umm....” he let out a slow sigh. “You do realize that I’ll be heading off to New York soon, right? I mean, you could still stay with my dad. . . But I’m going to New York for college,” he shrugged, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Sebastian smiled. “So you did make it into that NYADA, or Parsons, or wherever it is that you have been yakking about?” He reached into his cardigan pocket to pull out a sealed envelope, sliding his fingers softly along the back. “This is from NYU.” He answered to Kurt’s questioning gaze. “ I've applied there, and I got the letter this Monday, just shoved it in my pocket to read later, right before me and my parents got in the car. . . .” He slowly drifted off before sliding Kurt the envelope. “I turn 18 in July. Yet, even those few weeks count to the system.” He gave a shaky smile, just a touch brighter than his others. “Depending on what this letter says, I might be going to New York, too!”

Kurt tilted his head to the side with a small smile. “NYADA? No. Parsons? Yes,” he laughed, licking his lips and looking at the Letter of Destiny. “Well... Open it!” He encouraged softly, “Or I’ll open it for you. Could be fun.” He gave a small shrug, noticing how Sebastian’s hand started to shake.

Sebastian’s hands were indeed shaking badly, as he stared at the envelope, remembering holding it in his hands, finger poised to slit it open in the back seat before those dreaded knocks on his dad’s window distracted him. His hands shook harder, as he blinked against the tears in his eyes and looked up at Kurt. “Please?” He whispered, stretching his hand closer to him.

Kurt took the letter with a smile and nodded slowly, as he slid his finger under the flap and ripped it open. He extracted the letter, pausing for a moment to read the contents. His face had betrayed no emotion before he looked up with a smile on his face. “ You've gotten in,” he said, laughing softly as he looked into Sebastian’s eyes. Kurt’s brows furrowed upon noticing the tears almost spilling over in those green eyes.

Sebastian lost it then, falling forward to bury his head on his arms. He let the tears run down his face, but kept his sobs silent. _‘I did it, dad!’_ He thought numbly, _‘You and mom are proud, huh?’_ He choked back the more violent of the sobs, trying to regain control, only to realize that this is only the tip of the iceberg. He was almost startled when he felt a hand run over his hair.

Kurt threaded his fingers in Sebastian’s hair again after having squatted down next to him. “Shh, don’t cry, it’s okay,” he whispered, brushing against his hair again. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.” He waited until Sebastian nodded before gathering his things, watching Sebastian tuck the letter into his bag and then fling it on his shoulder. He softly slipped his arm around Sebastian’s waist, running his hand up and down the curve of his waist. He pulled them out of the crowded coffee shop and toward his car. “Do I need to... take you home or something, or...?” He carried off, tilting his head to the side, as he stared up at the other man.

Sebastian almost whimpered, as his shoulders fell into a hunch. He slipped a key out of his pocket, showing it to Kurt. “This is the key to the temporary storage shed that the system gave me. This has everything I own; and a little bit of what I could save from my parents’ room, and the rest of the house.” He bit his lips to keep in the sob. Nonetheless, the next sentence fell wetly from his lips: “I don’t have a home anymore!”

“Okay,” Kurt whispered slowly, taking it all in. “It’s okay, you can just come over to my place, okay?” He whispered, reaching up and cupping Sebastian's cheek in his hand. “Hey, look at me,” he started, making sure his eyes were locked with Sebastian’s before continuing. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise,” he whispered, gesturing to his car. “Come on,” he continued, as he unlocked the door before making his way to the other side.

Sebastian stood for a moment before opening the door and slinking into the seat, sitting slouched down before clicking the seat-belt, his arms coming up to hug himself again. Tears were still sliding down his face at a slow pace, and his bloodshot eyes followed Kurt’s every move. As Kurt started the car, he only had one question.

“Is it really only Wednesday?”


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The drive was quiet with Sebastian dozing off and on with the bumps on the road. He had barely noticed when they pulled into the driveway. He was just staring blankly out of the window, startled when he felt a hand on his leg. He heard Kurt say his name quietly.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked softly, shaking the leg under his hand gently in case his passenger was asleep. When the other man turned to look at him, he saw the tears still swimming in those eyes. “Hey, please don’t cry,” he said softly. “I mean, I know things are shitty right now, but it’ll get better soon. At least you don’t have to go live with your aunt, right?”

Sebastian gave a shaky laugh. “That’s true, thank God. Seriously, Kurt, thank you so much for this.” He blinked fast to push the tears back until later on. “And sorry that I just sprung it on you like that. I was half-afraid you would just laugh in my face or think that I was joking.”

Kurt gave a small laugh. “I don’t even really understand why I said yes,” he admitted, as he tugged off his seat belt, reaching over to push a strand of Sebastian’s hair off of his forehead. “I mean, I just hope my dad says yes. If not, then I promise I’ll find a place for you to stay. Now, come in. You have to get accustomed to where you’re living for the next couple of months or so, right?”

Sebastian’s eyes grew really wide, as he started shaking a bit. “I completely forgot about your father! I was only worried about you!” His voice raised in pitch, as Kurt tugged him from the car. “I don’t want to go to Aunt Emila’s!” The hand Kurt placed over his mouth prevented him from rambling on.

“Shh, I promised, remember? And besides, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes because he is really nice. So don’t worry, ok?” Kurt slowly moved his hand at Sebastian’s shaky nod, before guiding him to the door and into the house. 

“Dad? Carole? Finn?” He called out, but received no answer. Shrugging, he turned to guide Sebastian into the kitchen. “Come on, you scared little child!” He teased gently, as he walked through the house, watching Sebastian take it all in. 

Sebastian whipped his head to stare at Kurt. “Scared? Of your father? Well, duh! I’ve heard enough of those shotgun tales, Kurt Hummel!” He continued to look around, as Kurt laughed. “This looks really nice!” he said, slightly surprised.

Kurt grinned wide. “Surprised?” He asked with a laugh. “What did you think my house would look like?” He wondered out loud, setting his bag down on the couch while passing into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a sip of it, and then leaned on the island.

“In one word? Finn,” Sebastian said bluntly, as a small smirk crossed his face. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, still looking around and feeling a bit out of place, but at the same time he felt like he just got home. He was confused, to say the least.

Kurt laughed, coughing slightly to make sure he wasn’t spitting up water. “Good point. No, nothing has really changed since Carole and Finn moved in,” he shrugged, gesturing around. “This is all me and my dad. But mostly my dad, my room is much more fabulous,” he said simply. “Want some water? We have regular and flavoured.”

Sebastian nodded, smiling softly. “Sure,” he said, taking the offered water. He paused after a sip and rummaged in his bag, taking out a cell phone and setting it in the middle of the counter. “I should call them. But,” he trailed off, staring at the little piece of technology. “Then that will be it, it’ll be over: my parents assets liquefied like in their will, and my storage space will be forfeit in seventy two hours.” He bit his lips to quell the hysteria working in his chest.

Kurt watched Sebastian, nodding in understanding. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand, as he balanced his elbow against the counter. “Do it on your own time,” he said softly. “I’ll be here when you want to do it.”

He felt his eyes well up, as he gazed up at Kurt and let out a shaky, “Thank you, thank you so much,” before starting to crumble. “W-where’s the bathroom?” he asked thickly. The last thing he wanted to do was to break down in front of Kurt again, and the sick feeling in his chest told him this one would take a while.

“Down the hall, first door on the left,” Kurt whispered, smiling softly. “But if you need to just... cry and get everything out, I don’t mind if you do it here. I know I prefer to cry when someone’s there to... hold me and help me pick up the pieces.”

Sebastian’s whole face scrunched up, his resolve breaking before he could even attempt to stand up. “Why?” He sobbed out, as his head fell forward to rest on his chest, leaning forward onto the counter where he was standing. “Why?” He sobbed out again, tears falling faster and faster, just as deep gut-wrenching sobs spilled from his lips.

Kurt made his way over to Sebastian, pulling him up and into a hug, letting Sebastian bury his face into his neck, and sliding his arms tight around the taller boy’s waist. “Shh, shh...,” he whispered, soothingly running one hand up and down Sebastian’s back and the other through his hair. “Just breathe, it’s okay.”

“NO! NO! IT’S NOT! Mom and Dad are gone! I’ve lost my house! I’ve lost most of my possessions, and now apparently my control on my emotions in the span of THREE DAYS. Three days, Kurt...” He trailed off into harsh sobs. “Maman, Papa...” he cried convulsively.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, as he rested his chin gently on the top of Sebastian’s head, simply letting him get everything off his chest. He moved his fingers to the back of Sebastian’s neck, massaging the knots. “I know, I know. Shhhh,” he whispered, slowly pressing a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head before he could stop himself.

At the kiss, Sebastian let his tears run rampant, breaking entirely. His arms flung themselves around Kurt, and his fingers scrambled for purchase. “Kurt. . . .why? Why did this happen? Maman! Papa!” He called out, sobbing out phrases and disconnected words in French, his tears running from his face to the neck and soaking his collar.

“I-I don’t know, Sebastian, I don’t know,” Kurt said softly, as he let out a low sigh, holding Sebastian closer, his eyes sliding closed as he rested his head on top of Sebastian’s. He relaxed his own body and squeezed Sebastian closer, “Just breathe. Just calm down.”

“I’m trying,” he said, as he took shaky breaths, his tears falling into Kurt’s shirt. “I’m trying, Maman. I”m trying, Papa.” He called out again, the tears slowing down and his fingers tightening on Kurt, as he took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry,” he croaked out, feeling the tension finally drain from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to possibly ruin your shirt,” he said quietly before giving in and burying his face back into Kurt’s neck, trying to calm further.

Kurt let out a laugh. “Don’t worry about that,” he whispered, feeling Sebastian starting to relax more into his body. He continued to press soft kisses to the crown of Sebastian’s head, while his fingers slowly massaged into the taller man’s scalp. “Feeling better?” He asked quietly, nuzzling into Sebastian’s embrace more.

He nodded slowly, leaning into the fingers and kisses. “Yeah, sorry,” he said softly, his nose pressed close to Kurt’s neck. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing at the scent of the other boy. “You smell good,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” Kurt said with a laugh, slowly pulling away from Sebastian’s embrace, but keeping his hands around his neck. “How about we just watch some TV?” He asked, smiling softly. “Just relax a little and try to get your mind off of all this.”

Sebastian rubbed a hand at his tear-streaked face and nodded. “Ok,” he said thickly before hugging Kurt one more time. Thanking the smaller boy again, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and turned to grab his water and bag, tucking the phone back into it.

Kurt led the way to the living room, tucking Sebastian in one corner of the couch before sliding in _The Sound Of Music_ , his own feel good movie. He took the spot beside Sebastian, tugging the afghan from the back of the couch to rest around Sebastian’s shoulders before wrapping his arm around him and hugging him tightly. “Is this okay?” He asked softly, rubbing Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian just nodded wordlessly against the back of the couch, quickly settling into a doze, eventually drifting off to sleep. He had somehow slid down to where his head was against Kurt’s leg, the afghan wrapped like a cocoon around him.

Kurt carefully slid out from under him, leaving his guest to sleep. He put the TV on mute, quietly walking out of the room and going to his bedroom to set up the spare bed in there. There was no way he was going to let his father turn this down. Not after the way Sebastian has been breaking at his seams right in front of Kurt. And since Kurt had moved into the basement room yet again in their new house to give Sam a room, he was now a proud occupant of the biggest room in the house. He ruthlessly silenced that small voice in the back of his head whistling a gleeful melody to rejoice in Sam getting that summer job.

As he slid the sheets onto the spare bed, he thought about what to tell his father. SHIT! and Blaine! Oh well, he would worry about that when the time came.

As if the devil was listening, he heard the door close upstairs, signalling to Kurt that his father was home. He sped upstairs to make sure he didn’t wake up Sebastian. “Dad! Can I talk to you real quick? Please?” He tugged Burt into the kitchen, quickly explaining what was going on. “... And you can’t just expect me to turn him away! He needs it so badly! And I heard him say something under his breath about his Aunt being a homophobe and wanting to perform an EXORCISM ON HIM!” He finished his small, yet forceful speech/rant with a giant sigh, his face slightly red.

Burt seemed to be thinking deeply, as Kurt could tell by the fact that Burt had his hand under his ever-present cap, scratching at his thinning hair. So, the younger Hummel left him to it, starting dinner just to occupy his hands. He was just adding pasta to the pot when Burt spoke up. “Fine, Kurt, I can’t just turn away the boy. But he needs to follow the rules, just like Sam, Finn, and even you!”

Kurt was jumping up and squeezing the life out of his dad, trying not to squeeze too hard because that just wouldn’t do. “THANK YOU” He kept saying, almost crying with relief at the fact that Sebastian didn’t have to worry anymore. He stood up and grinned wide at his father who grinned back until something seemed to occur with him.

“Wait, where is he going to sleep?”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a bit of gun violence in this chapter, including a couple very minor character deaths.

Chapter 3

It took a bit of convincing and pleading with Burt, who was still mostly unhappy about the whole new living arrangement, but in the end Sebastian was going to room with Kurt. One, because he had the biggest room. And two, because Kurt was essentially the one taking him in. 

The smell of food woke Sebastian up, his stomach leading him away from a lovely dream about Zac Efron. He went to roll over, only to fall off the couch, sprawling across the floor. “Wha?” he murmured, breath husky with sleep, as he looked around blinking at his surroundings. He staggered to his feet, rubbing one hand over his eyes and running the other through his hair. “Where?” He questioned, before he remembered. “Oh,” he frowned slightly at the couch before padding through the doorway into the hallway. “Kurt?” He called out.

At Kurt’s answering call, he walked into the kitchen, one hand still rubbing an eye. He stopped in his tracks to see Burt looking up from the newspaper. “Er. . .. Hello Mr. Hummel,” he stuttered out, his eyes begging Kurt for help.

“It’s alright, Bas. He said it was okay,” Kurt answered offhandedly while stirring the spaghetti sauce. He didn’t even seem to notice his casual use of the nickname, even though Sebastian did, grinning to himself.

“Hey kid,” Burt greeted, sending a slightly amused look to Kurt. “Sorry to hear about ya situation. If Kurt and I can do anything, you know where we’ll be,” he said. “Now, if you’re done sleeping on my couch, I’m going to go watch the game.” He paused in the door to look back at Kurt, “And son? He may be sharing your room and all, but I don’t want no funny business under my roof, understand?” He walked into the living room, leaving behind a laughing Sebastian and a blushing Kurt.

Kurt began stammering incoherently for a moment before seeming to regain control. “Well,” he started. “Dad, obviously, has said it was okay for you to stay here, as long as you have the same responsibilities as Finn, Sam, and I. Things, such as chores, cooking nights, etcetera...” He rattled on as he drained off the noodles. “You’ll share the room with me because mine is bigger since I moved to the basement to give Sam a room.” He turned to take in Sebastian and grinned at his new room-mate, “Any questions?”

“Just a couple,” Sebastian said, his eyes still wide and shining with the smile stretched across his face. “One. What kind of cooking? And two - what would be so funny about ‘funny business’?” He asked the last one with a laugh, his nose crinkling in his amusement.

The blush stained Kurt’s face, as he started laughing, too. “I don’t even know, my dad is a bit strange, huh?” He grinned back, happy to see Sebastian smiling. “And as for the cooking, no one here is a really picky eater, Finn especially. All I ask is that you don’t make red meat, like steaks and such, due to my dad’s heart problems.” He slid a cutting board laden with vegetables and a knife toward him. “Best way to start off right? Make the salad?” He asked with a grin.

Sebastian had to laugh at this newly-revealed sneaky side of Kurt’s. “Fine, fine. But I get a double serving of that tart I smell baking!” He grinned again, as he chopped the veggies, sliding them into the bowl when finished. He automatically washed the board and knife, returning them to their places when Kurt gestured where they went. While Kurt was finishing dinner, Sebastian mainly wandered around the kitchen, taking note of where things were kept and where the cleaning supplies and such were stored. “I love your layout!” He grinned back at Kurt and helped him set the table.

Kurt smiled softly. “Thanks!” He went to call his dad into the room, right as Carole and Finn walked in. He asked his dad to explain and went back to Sebastian, noticing that he was standing near the wall, his eyes round and his face a bit white. “Bas?” He inquired softly.

“W-what if Carole and Finn kick up a fuss about it? Would I have to leave? I don’t want to leave Kurt! I already like it here!” He rattled on, not really understanding what was flying from his mouth, except that it was all true, and if he hadn’t been so freaked out, he would have blushed from head to toe. “I already feel safe here. This is home now, and I don’t wanna leave, please?”

Kurt reached forward and pulled him into a hug before he started losing it completely. “Hey, it’s alright. Carole and Finn aren’t going to have a problem with it, not if Papa Bear in there doesn’t, so just relax, okay?” 

Sebastian breathed out the last of his tremors and grinned crookedly. “O-okay.” He pulled away only to see Carole smiling at him from the doorway. Finn stood behind her looking over her shoulder curiously. 

“Hey dude!” Finn called with a grin and bounced around his mother to stand next to Kurt. “Welcome to the family! HEY SAM! COME IN HERE AND SAY HELLO, YOU ILL-MANNERED TWIT!” He turned and yelled into the living room, dragging Sam to where the rest of the family was with a roll of his eyes. 

“Stop copying Kurt, you ass,” the boy in question answered before grinning at Sebastian and turning to Kurt. “Need anymore help?” He asked. having received the negative answer, he somehow hooked an arm around Finn’s neck, guiding him out while muttering about “insensitive assholes” and “who are you calling a twit, Andre the Giant?”

Carole smiled brighter and then stepped forward to pull Sebastian into a hug. “Welcome sweetie, I’m sorry about Things 1 and 2 there,” she shot a resigned look to the stairs where the boys could be heard shouting at each other over the Xbox.

Sebastian looked up to the stairs with an almost bewildered look. Turning to Kurt, he said in awe, “And I thought the Dalton boys were bad!” which caused both Carole and Kurt to burst into giggles. “Thank you Mrs. Hummel,” he said softly.

“Nonsense! Call us Burt and Carole. After all, you’ll be staying here!” She answered with a smile and a pat on the cheek. She then went and coaxed Burt back into the dining room for dinner, telling him that if he wanted the game so much he should have married it instead of her. Kurt and Sebastian sat next to each other, stifling giggles until Carole’s voice reached them from halfway up the stairs. “Sam! Finn! How many times do I have to tell you!? If you are going to brawl, keep away from the vases! And what is that in your hand, Finnegan Hudson?! Samuel Evans, don’t you even THINK that I’m done with you!” came floating down to the boys at the table, causing them to lose it and cackle like hyenas, not being able to stop even when Finn and Sam came sheepishly down the stairs, sitting almost meekly at the table.

Dinner was eventful, to say the least. It was very casual and relaxed, completely opposite to what Sebastian had been used to. He learned a lot about life at the Hudmels. Things like when Finn says, “Pass a roll,” he really wanted to be THROWN a roll. Sam loved his impressions and seemed to be a giant dork. Kurt was able to whip all the other males into line with a single look, much to the amusement of Carole who just sat back the whole time, watching her family fondly. Burt, of course, didn’t want to eat the salad and tried to sneak more bread instead, only to cower under Kurt’s ‘Death stare.’ Kurt’s glare was then transferred to Finn when he said something about “Attack of the Veggie-sporg.”

After dinner, however, Sebastian found himself sitting at the island, watching Kurt wash the dishes out of the corner of his eye while he stared at his phone, which was once again in the middle of the space. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until Kurt picked up the phone, after he had finished with the dishes. He nodded slightly at Kurt who had asked him if he was alright. “I’m fine,” he murmured, as he stood. “Can we go to your. . . our . . .room now?” Sebastian stumbled over his words while rubbing his eyes, still exhausted after this hellish week. And to think that it was only half over...

Kurt nodded and grabbed his hand, tugging him gently toward the basement door. He led him down the stairs, gesturing around. “Dad had an en suite built for me, so I wouldn’t break my neck or something in case I need to use the restroom in the middle of the night. That and to save me from having Finn and Sam whine about how long my baths take every Friday night!” He laughed as he showed him where the towels and such were kept. “I don’t know if you brought any toiletries or pajamas, but I have some that you can use if you would like,” Kurt said softly, leading the other boy across from the bathroom door where the spare bed had been tucked into a corner. Being a dark blue color, the duvet matched Kurt’s, but where his had white embroidery on it, Sebastian’s had green. Kurt’s eyes sparkled when Sebastian reached out to fold down the duvet.

The newest occupant of the house started laughing, tears leaking out, he was snickering so hard. “Meerkats?” he gasped out gesturing to the sheets on his bed. They were white and had little Timon figures from the _Lion King_ all over them. He saw Kurt shrug with a huge smile saying, “I liked meerkats as a kid; in fact, they were my favourite animals. This was as close as my dad could get.” Sebastian wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, hugging Kurt. “Thank you,” he whispered, still smiling. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a long while!”

Kurt smiled softly, hugging back. He pulled away slowly, reaching into his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank. “Here, we will go get your things tomorrow, okay? We’ve a giant shed in the back yard in which we can store anything else you have, alright?”

Sebastian nodded solemnly. “Okay,” he whispered, sliding into his bed, watching Kurt turn off the lights before sliding under his own blanket. “Hey Kurt?” He asked into the darkness. “Where’s Blaine? I was surprised he wasn’t with you at the Lima Bean.” 

Kurt turned over and sighed. He knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later. “Blaine is at his grandparents at the moment. And to tell you the truth, Sebastian, I don’t know how much more I can take. We are constantly fighting, trying to compromise because we are each others’ first love. And I do believe in first love forever,” he paused here, smiled and then continued softly. “Just like my mom... But I can feel him slipping, and worse yet, I can’t find it in myself to really care anymore,” he quietly pulled the covers higher.

Sebastian nodded to himself. He had always liked the thought of that one true love - a wonder, a miracle, a gift... So yes, he understood quite a bit where Kurt was coming from. “Okay,” he whispered, starting to hum a bit. “I was just wondering. Good night, Kurt.” Upon receiving an answer, he turned over and drifted off, comfortable and safe for the first time in the past few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Sebastian had just slid the envelope out of his pocket when he heard harsh knocks on his father’s car window, making him look up. He blanched at the sight of the ski-masks. This was NOT going to end well. He slid silently over the seat, close to the passenger rear door. While his mother and father started to argue with the carjackers, he quietly got the back door open, sliding out and onto the pavement and slinking around to stand behind a nearby dumpster. His shaking hands frantically dialed the police. He had just finished telling the cops where they were when gunshots and screams tore through the air. He looked back, only to scream himself. He turned and sped away, his mind filled with the vision of his parents blood staining the windows of the Bentley, as the two men pulled the bodies out of the car, flinging them across the pavement. _

_ Two black caskets surrounded by flowers. Sebastian in his darkest suit, his aunt’s cold gripping hand holding tightly to his elbow. Panic, Fear, Desperation. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian bolted upright in his bed; his fingers squeezing the life out of the little meerkats on his sheets, as he screamed out, “MAMAN, PAPA!!!” His hand was reaching forward as if to pull them into safety, but of course, his arms stayed empty. He calmed slightly only when a warm body slid close to him, wrapping arms tightly around his waist, a nose in his hair.  
Kurt woke quickly, sitting up to look groggily around. Why had he awaken? He listened for a moment before nearly falling off the bed, as Sebastian bolted up. He was screaming for his parents, causing Kurt to fly from the bed and into Sebastian’s outreached arms before he even realized what he was doing. Kurt wrapped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his bed-ruffled hair. “Shhhhh. I’ve got you, Bas. It’s alright,” he whispered softly, one hand coming out to slowly pull his trembling arms down, his fingers linking with Seb’s and squeezing reassuringly. “I’ve got you.”

“No! Why!? Why would you do this!?” Sebastian cried out, still half-stuck in his nightmarish memory. “Why!? They’ve done NOTHING to you!” He continued to sob, pressing his face into Kurt’s neck.

“Shhh, come on, Bas, it was just a nightmare. Come on, it’s alright,” he kept whispering. Kurt’s free hand came up to card through Sebastian’s hair, feeling the boy in his arms tremble violently before falling slack, his tears soaking Kurt’s tank.

“Why, Kurt, I just want to know why...” He sobbed out, the fingers of his free hand scrabbling for purchase at Kurt’s back. Calming down was simply out of Sebastian’s reach, his emotions still on the rampage from earlier today. Add in the fact that it was only two days since his parents’ murder, the fact he had witnessed it, and the fact that he hadn’t slept properly in just as long, and Sebastian’s reaction was as sure and inevitable as the tsunami wave after the earthquake, violently crashing down the shore and leaving nothing but devastation and emptiness in its wake. 

Kurt softly began to hum a tune, his mind on how his mother had always calmed him down with a certain song. No matter how hurt he was, scared or angry, she only had to start singing for him to calm. “Somewhere, over the rainbow...” He continued his half-and-half combination of singing and humming the tune, as he began rocking back and forth. 

Soon Sebastian slipped back into sleep, completely exhausted from his earlier crying fit. Kurt never paused in his humming until the song was finished. He smiled down at the sleeping boy, pressing a kiss to his hair before blinking. _‘What am I doing?!’_ He thought to himself sternly. He sighed softly, his hand coming to brush Sebastian’s hair away from his face. “Get some sleep, Bas, you are going to need it.” He was about to stand up and head over to his own bed, only to realize that Sebastian had a tight hold on him, refusing to loosen his fingers even in his deep sleep. Kurt grinned, giving in and slipping into the bed along with him, his hand curling around Sebastian’s arm. It didn’t take long before Kurt slipped off into sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt drifted slowly from his sleep, burrowing closer to the warm body that was still dead to the world. “Mmmmm... Blaine...” He murmured, pressing a kiss on his bedmate’s shoulder under his face and slowly opening his eyes. The sight that met him made him freeze. Kurt stifled his scream, considering Sebastian was still asleep. He slowly peeled himself away from the sleeping boy, heading to the bathroom. He leaned against the door, taking deep breaths: yes, _‘freaking out’_ was a nice way of putting the tightening in his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed, steadily ignoring the feel of Sebastian’s warm body against his. He had a boyfriend, he loved his boyfriend. So why was it so hard to stop himself from going back to the bed and snuggling with someone who wasn’t one Blaine Anderson?! 

Having finally calmed down, Kurt headed up the stairs. He decided on surprising Sebastian with a full breakfast, Kurt Hummel style. Grinning, he placed his phone on the dock-stereo and set his favourite Pandora station, chock full of different kind of music. He spun a bit as he started singing along and shifting through the kitchen with confidence. 

Sebastian rolled over, groaning quietly as smell of something eatable hit his nose, causing him to waken completely. He sat up, noticing Kurt’s bed was empty before padding up the stairs in just his pj’s. He rubbed his eyes, as he walked into the kitchen and smiling at Kurt dancing around the room. “Waffles?” He asked groggily, his nose leading him to sit at the island.

Kurt turned around, tongs that he used to flip bacon still in his hand. “Hey! Morning, Sleeping Beauty!” He teased. He waved the tongs at the table already laden with waffles, eggs, and sausage. “Go ahead and sit down! I’m almost done with this. If you want, there is apple and orange juice in the fridge, along with milk. Of course, the coffee pot is on, and a life-saving elixir, also known as java, is available if you’re interested,” he threw a wink over his shoulder before turning back and poking at the pan with the tongs.

Sebastian grinned at the semi-distracted Kurt, walking over to pour some coffee. “Best way to have coffee! Available!” He laughed lightly, as he headed to the table. He refused to smirk at the small stumble Kurt did, as he sipped on his coffee. He pulled out the syrup when asked and set it on the table along with the butter, honey, and, for some reason, Nutella.

Kurt turned and grinned at Sebastian. “Well, Seb, I would make your plate quick because I am about to call for Finn, and trust me, there will be nothing left once that tornado touches down!” Kurt made his own plate, hiding the bacon under his waffles, but not syruping them yet. Sebastian quickly followed suit, as Kurt turned and bellowed for Finn, quickly tugging Sebastian and their plates out of the way just in time for the banging on the stairs to start.

Sebastian had NEVER seen someone eat like Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. He couldn’t really keep from staring because within five minutes, pretty much everything was gone. “Wow,” he murmured, both astounded and amazed. He elected to stand closer to Kurt - that seemed to be the safest place around here. 

Kurt just smiled at his step-brother, trying not to notice how close Sebastian was. He turned and grinned, “Now do you understand why Finn and Sam are the last to be called to the table?” He laughed so brightly that his eyes crinkled, and Sebastian blinked, a bit dazed by the sunshiney smile coming from Kurt. 

_‘Gorgeous. . . wait. . . . TAKEN!’_ ran through his mind, causing him to turn a bit red. Sebastian hoped that his sudden blush could be contributed to the coffee rather than to slightly alarming thoughts he couldn’t seem to shake off. He sat back down with Kurt warily, eyes locked on Finn. “You aren’t going to eat me, are you?” He had to ask and then snort at the response of “Not like that, maybe with some fava beans,” coming from the resident giant.

After breakfast, Kurt was cleaning the dishes when a startling voice behind him caused him to drop the glass into the sink. “I have to do it.” He turned to see Sebastian half curled into a barstool, his phone sitting in front of him and the key to the storage shed next to it.

Sebastian was having a minor panic attack it seemed, judging by the way he threaded his fingers into his messy hair, tugging harshly at the strands. He looked up to notice a sympathetic look. “Help,” Sebastian begged softly, not knowing what to do really.

Kurt came around the island, pulling the other boy into a hug. “It’s okay, Bas. I’ll be right here, okay? I won’t even let go of you if you don’t want me to.” He smiled gently at the shake of the head. The fingers around him gripping tighter, just as Seb’s hand reached for that phone.

“Hello, this is Sebastian Smythe, I was supposed to call if I found somewhere I could stay?” He said a bit shakily into his phone. He paused for a moment before saying.,“Yes ma’am, I have. My friend, Kurt Hummel and his family has agreed to my staying with them until my majority, or later.” His fingers clutched at Kurt’s back. “Yes ma’am. I understand.” He shakily said goodbye before hanging up, the hand immediately coming back to clutch at Kurt. “They’ll be here tomorrow for a visit before they give the okay,” he managed to squeak out.

Kurt nodded, gently reaching out to take the phone away from Sebastian, setting it softly on the side table before hugging him close. “Alright, that is perfect,” he murmured soothingly. He gently ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair, humming softly in between speaking. “That way they would see that you are safe and cared for here. Isn’t that what they wanted? And tomorrow they can see that we are better for you than some aunt in Paris who apparently doesn’t even care for you!” He grinned, as Sebastian let out a snort.

Sebastian pulled away, a small flush on his face that could be contributed to the effort of not crying. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you for everything.” Sebastian’s voice was still a little broken, and he had to look off to the side, blinking quickly to clear his vision.

Kurt smiled, tilting Sebastian’s chin back to where he could look into his eyes. “There is no reason to thank me,” he said softly and pulled Sebastian closer while his other hand wiped at his cheeks to get rid of the tears. Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling completely away. “Come on,” he said softly, taking Sebastian’s hand to lead him from the room, dragging him into Kurt’s room and pushing him on the bed, immediately curling around him in a cuddle. “You seem in need of the world-renowned Hummel cuddle session,” he responded at Sebastian’s questioning look.

Sebastian melted into the bed, his face pressing against Kurt’s chest. The feeling in his stomach was foreign, strange. And yet, he didn’t care too much, as he pressed closer, letting the tears fall into Kurt’s shirt. He welcomed the emotion if it meant feeling this safe and loved. That last thought had him pausing. _‘Love?’_ He thought, his mind going blank. _‘Am I really?’_

Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, cursing himself for the strange feeling bubbling in his stomach. He and Blaine may be on the rocks currently, but that doesn’t mean he could let his eyes wander, even though it felt like more than wandering eyes. He had better find out what was going on with Blaine, and soon, before he lost control and did something he would never fathom doing. 

Neither boys realized they were falling asleep. Their eyes slowly closed, as their breathing evened out. Neither realized the other was clutching just as hard as he was, grateful for the warmth and safety leaking from the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt’s eyes fluttered open, meeting green ones staring at him from a couple of inches away. “Bas?” He croaked softly, getting a small nod in return before smiling. “Feel better?” At the next nod, he grinned wide. “Excellent! The Hummel Cuddle Experience gains another success story!” he teased lightly.

Bas gave a raspy chuckle, his body heavy and warm. “Yeah, I’ll go on the commercial as one of those ‘true users,’” he teased back. They had a friendly banter going back and forth for a few moments before getting up and dragging through the day, Bas being worried for what tomorrow might bring, and Kurt following behind, trying to keep him grounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day saw Bas a nervous wreck. So much so that Kurt had to enlist the help of Finn and Sam. He explained what was happening and how much they needed to distract Bas before he had a heart attack from the stress. Finn just grinned wide and turned to Sam, nodding at the unanswered question before promptly dragging both Bas AND Kurt into Sam’s room for a video game marathon.

That is where Burt found the boys later, walking in with a system worker to Finn leaning over and giving Bas a noogie after a good sniping shot. Bas laughed, leaning into Kurt to get away from Finn when he caught site of the worker and froze. He leaned further into Kurt, who put an arm around him and smiled as Sam did the same.

“Sebastian?” his worker said with a soft smile, causing Sebastian to smile back a little.   
“Yes ma’am?” he whispered, his hand grabbing for Kurt’s leg and squeezing tightly.   
The worker just smiled. “I’ve already spoken to Mr. Hummel here. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you were happy before I left.” 

Sebastian blinked. “Y-you mean that’s it? I can stay?” he breathed, the grip on Kurt’s leg tightening, and his other hand drifting to Sam’s leg.  
“Yes, Sebastian, you may stay with the Hummels.” She smiled, as the tension visibly left his body. “All I ask is that you call once a week to check in, alright?” After getting a nod from him and from Kurt, and Burt as well, she said her goodbyes and left. 

Kurt was grinning. “See, nothin’ to it.” He teased gently. Bas gave him a feeble smile before standing shakily. “I need to calm down. I’m going to our room.” he murmured, swaying slightly as he started walking. Kurt jumped up and followed him, wanting to make sure he didn’t fall down any stairs.

He couldn’t really believe it. He was ok, he didn’t have to leave, didn’t have to live with that witch of an aunt. He stumbled down the stairs, vaguely aware of Kurt walking behind him with a hand on his shoulder. He completely ignored it, flopping down among the little meerkats on his sheets, tears of relief sliding down his cheeks.

Kurt sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug, his hand burying in Sebastian’s hair. “Bas?” he asked quietly. Sebastian looked up, his face bright and happy at the same time, as tears slipped down. Kurt’s own face turned into a large smile, his heart feeling like it was about to burst as he leaned closer.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, his breath hitching softly as he saw Kurt’s eyes sliding shut. He was afraid to say a word and ruin the moment, so he just went with it, leaning those last few centimeters and sealing their lips together. 

He breathed deeply through his nose, the clean, spicy scent of Sebastian filling his nostrils as his fingers tightened in his soft hair, drawing him closer. He pulled back a bit, their breaths mingling as his eyes opened, looking deep into the blown eyes of the other boy before slamming back forward, nipping and sucking along the slightly chapped lips under his own.

It didn’t take long before Sebastian was almost in his lap, his lips trembling against Kurt’s. His breath quickened, and his hands shook, as they fought to pull Kurt closer, a small whimper leaving him.  
Kurt’s eyes snapped open, and he pulled away with a gasp. “Bas..., “ he breathed, catching his breath and slowly sliding his hands out of the silken hair. “I-I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to take advantage,” he whispered, kissing his cheek softly before fleeing the room and leaving a dazed Sebastian staring after him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Take advantage? He didn’t take advantage._ These thoughts were running through his mind while Sebastian sat on the bed, a hand to his lips and his heart keeping a staccato beat. His other hand was gripping the sheets next to him as he trembled. He suddenly scrambled up. _I’m not going to let him get away._ Ran through his mind while he scrambled out of the basement, just in time to hear the upstairs’ bathroom door close. Running up the stairs, he didn’t notice that everyone else was gone.

Kurt flew into the bathroom, closing the door and throwing the lock before slipping down to sit on the floor, his hands tugging on his hair. _Why did I do that? Blaine! What about Blaine?_ He let out a slightly hysterical laugh. _Why on earth am I really worried about Blaine? It’s clear now I don’t feel the same anymore... But... I don’t want to be a cheater, I don’t want to HURT him._ He sat there for a few more minutes, muttering to himself under his breath as he buried his face into his knees. _And Bas,_ his head shot back up, _he is under my protection, and instead of doing what’s best for him, I took advantage of his vulnerable state. All I’ve wanted to do lately was to kiss him, so I did. Stupid, stupid! And yet. . . .I can’t help loving every second of that kiss. I shouldn’t, I should feel horrible for violating his trust._ He froze in his thoughts, as he heard a knock on the door and Sebastian’s voice filtering through.

“Kurt?” He said softly against the wood. “What is it, Sebastian?” Kurt managed to work out. Sebastian sighed, as he grabbed the knob. “Please, open the door?”  
Kurt went to answer and was interrupted by his cell ringing in his pocket, the ringtone causing his face to pale a bit. “Blaine.”

Sebastian stood on the other side of the door, hearing a faint argument going on through the door, Kurt’s voice steadily getting louder and slightly more hysterical before it stopped. He took a step back when the door cracked open, showing a pale and crying Kurt standing against the doorframe. “Kurt?” he asked gently, surprised when Kurt just fell forward, his arms reaching out to grab him. he gathered him as close as possible, sliding down to the middle of the hallway floor, his arms tightening. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” he murmured softly, rocking them slowly.

Kurt cried softly, clinging to Sebastian’s chest, not ready to think about why he felt so safe there. “B-blaine,” he murmured. “A-a-argument. Again,” he managed to gasp out before breaking down, feeling Sebastian’s arms tighten around him and lips press to his hair. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt shivered lightly, clinging to his chest as tight as he could. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I take advantage of you and then cry all over your shirt when I argue with Blaine.” He pulled away, kissing Sebastian’s forehead. The other boy grabbed his arm. 

“Kurt,” he murmured. “You didn’t.” Kurt just shrugged, gently pulling away. “I’ve got to cook lunch,” he murmured, going downstairs and leaving Sebastian staring after him once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next month passed rather quickly for them. They decided (once Sebastian pulled Kurt out of his self-loathing phase to talk) to stay friends. The beloved Klaine, as Brit called them, lasted all of two more weeks, Kurt finally getting enough of the arguments. 

The weather had grown so hot that the boys were reduced to tanks and shorts, even in an air conditioned room. Even Kurt had drastically reduced his normal flair. They were standing in the backyard, helping Finn and Sam put together the huge, above ground pool Burt had given in and bought.

“INCOMING!” Finn shouted, a second after the siding had slipped from his fingers. Kurt, who was used to it by this point, just glared before shoving it back at him. Sam rolled his eyes and smacked Finn’s arm. “Butterfingers!” He teased, as they finally managed to get the siding up. Sebastian wiped the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, not seeing Kurt staring.

“Pssst,” Sam hissed in Kurt’s ear. “Houston, you have a problem,” he teased, dodging the smack Kurt aimed his way before looking back at Sebastian who was holding up the siding, so the boys could finally snap it together securely. 

They took a small break, drinking water out on the deck and enjoying the shade. Sebastian was watching Finn and Sam having a small wrestling match on the deck before Carole saw them, storming outside with full names in tow. He covered his laugh with his glass, turning to see Kurt doing the same. 

A few minutes later, and they were back in the pool, trying to get the liner attached. This time, all of them were in just their swim trunks, so they could adjust the liner before the pool started to fill. Kurt stood on tiptoe to peek over the side of the pool, motioning Sebastian to be quiet, as he held up the water hose attached to the sprayer. He counted down on his fingers before blasting the water over the wall, causing Sam to let out a yelp and both boys to slip in the liner and fall. Sam poked his head over the siding, frowning down at them like a large wet dog, before extracting revenge. Sebastian made a dramatic dive to protect Kurt from the spray, only sending them both down in a fit of laughter.

Sebastian’s laughs tapered off when he noticed Kurt staring up at him. They locked eyes, lost in them. _Gorgeous,_ Sebastian thought, almost drowning in Kurt’s eyes and having no idea that his thought was shared by the other. He leaned forward a bit, only to freeze a second later as Burt’s voice rang out through the yard. “Boys! Just start the water now that the liner is up and come inside! Carole’s got ice-cream,” he called, causing the two in the liner to fling apart.

 _‘What the hell am I DOING? Bad! Can’t have, BAD!’_ ran through both boys’ minds, as they look away from each other. Their peaceful co-existence and blooming friendship meant compliance with certain boundaries, and giving each other the moon eyes was definitely crossing the line.   
Unfortunately, each new day seemed to make it even more and more difficult for the boys to remember that they supposedly couldn’t have the other. 

It was Sebastian’s birthday, and Kurt had planned a surprise party for him. He had to bribe Finn with doing his share of the dishes for three months, but he managed to get Sebastian out of the house long enough for him to decorate and get the guests over. He had even called Puck to see about something extra for the group after he made sure Burt and Carole were going to be in DC that weekend.

By the time Finn and Sebastian pulled into the drive, Kurt had the ensemble of Warblers and New Directions (all of whom wore swimsuits) in the backyard, the music quiet until they got there and had the grill going. And of course, the punch was liberally spiked, though the ride home was arranged for everyone.

Sebastian walked through the house, wondering where Kurt was and why Finn had disappeared outside. He stepped through the glass doors, not paying attention and, therefore, almost having a heartattack when the group outside shouted, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEBASTIAN!”

He looked around, smiling widely at the mixed group, his eyes searching out Kurt.”Did you do this?” he breathed, as Kurt walked up. “Thank you!” he grinned, pulling his roommate and best friend into a tight hug.

Kurt’s breathing stopped for a moment. “N-no problem,” he smiled, as he pulled back a moment later. “Go change!” he shooed him in the house. “It’s not a pool party when you are wearing real clothes!” Sebastian went, his laughter cut off by the glass door closing.

Once Sebastian came back, the party seemed to melt into one big mass of teenage antics. Puck gave out the “punch” like it was water to everyone, except for those who decided to be the Designated Drivers to the rest of them. The music was turned up just low enough to avoid police, though the singing was louder than even the music, as the two glee clubs sang along with almost every song. The swimming didn’t really start until someone decided that Wes needed to cool off from dancing and chucked him into the pool, the other teens following him in with yells and cheers.

The party went on for a few hours, no one wanting to really stop. However, once people started dropping like flies due to alcohol in their system, the DDs decided it was time to start hauling the others home, leaving Sebastian and Kurt the only ones home. They were still in the pool, both tipsy and splashing each other, chasing one another in the water.

Kurt slapped at the water to blind Sebastian and swam away, pressing himself against the side of the pool. Sebastian wiped the water out of his face, coughing. “Kurt!” He laughed. He swam after him, pinning him to the side.

Kurt gasped softly, looking up at him. “Bas?” he whispered, blinking the water from his eyes. Sebastian smiled, leaning closer. “Your eyes are so gorgeous,” he whispered, causing Kurt to flush. “So are yours,” he murmured back.

Sebastian leaned forward slowly, licking his lips. Kurt tilted his head back, his eyes nearly closed as Sebastian kissed him. Kurt let out a soft noise, his hands automatically coming up to pull Sebastian closer by his shoulders. Sebastian leaned closer, his body pressing Kurt’s into the side. He couldn’t stop himself from deepening the kiss. Kurt’s lips were so soft that he just pressed closer, their legs tangling in the water and hands pulling at hair and shoulders, as the kiss grew more heated. 

Sebastian gave a groan, tasting faint alcohol and cake on Kurt’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth and not wanting to let go. Kurt whimpered, losing himself into the kiss, his fingers scrabbling for Sebastian’s hips and tugging him closer. He gasped sharply as their hips ground, thrusting his rapidly hardening erection against Sebastian’s, chills travelling up his spine.

“Kurt...” He moaned softly, trailing his lips along his jaw to his neck, sucking and kissing until there was a mark just above Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt let his head fall back, thrusting his hips forward hard and moaning. “Bas. . . .” he whimpered, trying to pull Bas even closer.

Sebastian ground his hips roughly against him, causing Kurt to wrap his legs around his waist. “Kurt,” he moaned again, feeling his stomach tightening. Kurt whimpered, his legs tightening around him, yanking him as close as possible. 

Neither one of them saw the headlights pulling into the garage or heard the sound of the car door slamming. The only thing that managed to penetrate their consciousness was Finn and Sam calling out. “Kurt? Bas?” 

They jumped apart, Sebastian barely keeping his head above water. They stared at each other, panting as they fought to calm themselves. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Finn had made their way outside and were standing on the deck near the pool. “Hey! What’s wrong? You’re acting like Bigfoot just showed up.” Finn laughed. Sam just punched his arms. “He did! Bigfoot is YOU, you giant,” he teased, causing Finn to put him in a headlock. “Going to bed! See you guys in the morning!” he laughed, dragging Sam back in the house. 

Kurt and Sebastian just stared at each other a minute longer before Sebastian sighed, scooting forward to kiss him softly before climbing out. “You didn’t take advantage of me,” he whispered before heading into the house, only stopping to grab his towel.

Kurt shook his head, climbing out of the pool and drying off quickly, determined to at least speak to Sebastian this time. He quickly headed inside and down the stairs to their room, spying Sebastian curled up in his Timon sheets. “Bas,” he sighed, shucking off his swim shorts to put on some pajama pants before sitting on the edge of Sebastian’s bed, his hand going to gently turn him over, looking him in the eye.

Sebastian sniffed softly, as he glared a bit. “What?” he snapped, causing Kurt to sigh softly. “We aren’t just going to ignore it this time, Bas,” he whispered, pulling and tugging on his shoulder until he sat up, allowing Kurt to scoot closer.

“I don’t know why you think you are taking advantage of me, Kurt,” he whispered, not letting Kurt interject. “No, listen. You aren’t taking advantage of me. Hell, you SAVED me,” he whispered, his hands gripping Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt lowered his face. “You’re in my care. Your parents died only a month ago, for goodness’s sake!” he frowned. Sebastian just sighed and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Today is my birthday, so really, I’m not in anyone’s care. And besides that, I was in your FATHER’s care, not YOURS.”

Kurt recoiled like he had been smacked in the face instead of his shoulder. He hadn’t thought about it that way and told Sebastian so. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and huffed out an “Of _COURSE_ you didn’t,” before pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt just about melted into Sebastian’s arms, the guilt he had been feeling easing a bit. “Still, your parents. . . “ he murmured against Sebastian’s shoulder.

He huffed. “Kurt, it’s been a month, the longest month of my _life_ , but still, a month. I’m still upset, I don’t think I’ll ever get over it. But having you around helps.” He hugged him closer. Kurt sighed, relaxing into his embrace. “You want me?” he murmured, his self-consciousness seeping through. “You really want me?”

“Yes.” he kissed Kurt’s hair. “I’ve never wanted this before, so it’s a bit daunting, but yes, I do.” Kurt held on tight, his hands gripping Sebastian’s shirt. “Bas. . .” Sebastian shushed him, yanking him closer on the bed and managing to fit them both, as he lay down. “Even if you want nothing to do with me, sleep with me tonight?” he murmured, barely registering Kurt’s nod as he fell asleep, his nose buried in Kurt’s neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day found Kurt and Sebastian entangled among the Timons. Sebastian had somehow maneuvered until he was pressing his face into Kurt’s throat, Kurt’s arms wrapped around him.  
He didn’t want to move, just wanted to lay there until the world eventually tried to shatter the comfortable moment.

Unfortunately for him, that was sooner rather than later. He was jarred out of his warm state by Finn and Sam banging on the doors. He cursed, gripping his head at the small headache he had caused the world to swim. Kurt copied his movements, as he started waking up.

“Who thought it was a good idea to rent jackhammers today?” Kurt snarled, his hold on Sebastian tightening. Sebastian gave a small grin.

“KURT! BAS! Come on dudes! We have our camping trip to pack for! It’s already noon!” Sam called down after he got Finn to back off on the door-banging, causing Sebastian to groan. That was right, they were going to go camping for a month. Or at least as long as the food lasted with four teenaged boys.

They dragged themselves out of bed, grumbling as they stomped out of the room, their glares whittling down Finn and Sam until they were both apologizing. Sebastian sighed, making coffee as Kurt dug through the fridge before making them some bacon and fried eggs, both completely ignoring Finn and Sam.

Finn and Sam looked at each other before shrugging and going to pack up the tents and sleeping bags into the back of Kurt’s Navigator, leaving the other two to finish their meals and to come back to the land of the living.

“This ought to be fun,” Kurt drawled, as they watched Finn and Sam load up two huge ice chests. “At least, the camp site isn’t THAT far from a Walmart, should it come to that. . .. “

Sebastian laughed in agreement. “Just make sure we have the cards Burt left,” he grinned, taking both of their plates and washing the dishes. He squeaked with surprise when Kurt walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” he murmured into Sebastian’s shoulder before leaving to get dressed and to pack, leaving the other boy standing elbows deep in hot water, a blush staining his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt hated driving his brother(s) around. Everything about the process made his head hurt. It didn’t help that Finn had shoved his way up front and was harping about the music Kurt had put on a half hour ago. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!” he finally snapped, only the soft touch of Sebastian’s hand on the back of his neck keeping him from slamming the car into a tree.

Just when he was about to leave Finn on the side of the road, they came up on the lake. He breathed happily as he pulled up to the camping site. Channeling his inner Dictator!Kurt, he ordered Sam, Finn, and Sebastian into unpacking and setting up the campsite. To his bemusement, the other boys did so without whining, except for the exaggerated limp and pretend humped shoulders as they lisped out a “Yes, Master.”

It wasn’t until everything was set up that Kurt relaxed. Walking over to the tent he had claimed as his and Sebastian’s, he got dressed in his swim shorts and came running out to jump onto Sebastian’s back, giggling as they fell to the ground.

Sebastian rolled over, laughing loudly. “I’m guessing you want to go swimming?” he grinned, poking Kurt’s side before running to their tent. He came out in his own shorts, carrying a sunscreen bottle. “Come here, Kurt,” he called, pulling the other boy out of the grass, brushing the dirt off of him and, after pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, he ran his sunscreen-laden hands across his back.

Kurt shivered, leaning into the touch. He was brought out of his daze by Finn and Sam pretending to swoon against each other. In retaliation, he threw a nearby twig at them, his face bright red.

Sebastian just laughed and passed him the bottle, so Kurt could do HIS back. Sebastian sighed happily as he did his front, humming softly. He waited for a few minutes while the other two boys donned their swimsuits. He then grabbed Kurt and carried him toward the water, falling into it with a laugh as Kurt squealed out curses.

Kurt came up, sputtering and wiping water out of his eyes before tackling Sebastian into the water. They splashed around for a while before swimming to the small wooden platform a few yards from the lake. Dragging themselves up onto it, they lay there, panting and laughing for a bit before Sebastian rolled over closer and kissed him.

Sebastian buried his fingers in Kurt’s wet hair as they kissed, his lips caressing and sliding across Kurt’s. He pressed closer, their slick skin slipping against each other as they stretched out, their legs hanging off the edge. He felt Kurt’s fingers wrap around his back, digging into the muscle there as they deepened the kiss.

It didn’t last long though, for Sam and Finn had snuck onto the platform while they were kissing. The other two boys made fake gagging sounds before simply pushing them back into the water.

Sebastian and Kurt came up sputtering, Kurt with murder in his eyes. “FINN! SAM! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!” He climbed up onto the platform and started chasing them around, smacking them each time they came within reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, around the fire, the boys were eating hotdogs and poking fun at Finn The Big Red Lobster - Sam and Sebastian because he looked hilarious, and Kurt because he had asked Finn three times if he had put on sunscreen.

Sebastian had just put another hot dog on his roasting stick when Finn pulled out the vodka bottle that was left over from the birthday party. He looked up and felt his eyes widen: “There is some left?!” Finn just grinned, nodding and handing it to him. Sebastian took a drink, before passing it to Kurt.

Kurt took the bottle, capturing his eye before sliding the tip of his tongue across the edges of the bottle. Seeing his new boyfriend blush, he continued, sucking the top into his mouth and putting a fair bit of his tongue down the bottle. He ignored the way Finn was griping about ‘forbidden sex maneuvers’ as he dug for another bottle to share it with Sam.

Sebastian just stared at Kurt, shifting as he felt himself harden at the sight. “Not fair,” he moaned softly, his eyes locked on Kurt’s mouth. Kurt just smiled, repeating the actions and grinning before taking a drink and passing it back.

Sebastian took the bottle, his eyes lighting up in mischief as he took a drink, holding it in his mouth as he straddled Kurt. He pulled him into a deep kiss, the vodka being passed back and forth. Kurt sucked on his tongue, drawing the other boy closer as he rolled his hips up against him, letting Sebastian feel just how hard he was in his cargo shorts. Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s tank in his fingers, the bottle being set away from them as he ground his hips down.

Gagging and retching sounds snapped them out of it, Sebastian throwing the very near empty bottle behind them at the other boys. “Dammit Finn! Sam!” He cursed, flopping beside Kurt with a groan. Kurt glared at them, causing the other boys to snicker.

“Take it to the tent!” Finn teased.

“Then we can honestly say something went down in the tent!” Sam pipped in. 

Kurt glared before grinning. “You do realize you’ll still be able to hear everything?” he questioned, getting “Duh! But at least we won’t have to see it!” in response.

Sebastian laughed, shrugging as he stood. “We’ll be extra loud then,” he grinned, dragging Kurt up and toward the tents. Kurt laughed the whole way there, until Sebastian pulled him into the tent and onto their air mattress.

Kurt looked down at the boy under him with a grin, straddling him and planting his hands beside Sebastian’s head as he kissed him, his tongue chasing the vodka flavour. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back, tugging the tank off and panting as their lips disconnected. 

Kurt was breathing hard, his fingers tugging open the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, spreading it before diving down to trace his chest with fingers and tongue, sucking marks along his chest. Sebastian arched up, his legs spreading so that Kurt could settle further between them.

Kurt nipped down the middle of his chest, sucking on the nearest nipple and soaking up Sebastian’s startled cry. Sebastian threaded his fingers through Kurt’s hair, tugging lightly on the strands. Kurt grinned, kissing his way to the other nipple, his fingers plucking at the wet one while he sucked and nipped at the other before moving up to Sebastian’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he panted softly onto it.

“I’m going to devour you,” he purred into Sebastian’s ear, the other boy groaning as he bucked up. “Please! Fuck, Kurt!” he cursed, as Kurt trailed back down his chest, dipping his tongue teasingly into his navel. Sebastian whimpered, his fingers nimbly tugging open the button on Sebastian’s shorts, pulling them to the side as he nosed his way down. 

Kurt gently pushed the shorts out of the way before mouthing at Sebastian through his boxers, his skin tingling at each small groan and whimper falling from Sebastian’s lips. His fingers traced along Sebastian’s waistband, slowly tugging them off as he pushed his shorts down. 

His let his breath ghost across Sebastian’s cock, his eyes soaking him in until the other boy was fidgeting under him. “Kuuuurt!” he whined, hard and aching. Kurt just smirked, his fingers coming to trace the cock in front of him, his tongue quickly following suit. Sebastian gave a cry, his hips trying to get more before Kurt held them down.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured against the tip of Sebastian’s cock, the small vibrations running through Sebastian. Sebastian cursed softly. “Kurt! Now please! Fuck!” he was ashamed to say he was already babbling, but the way Kurt took the head into his mouth, sucking hard, had him figuring it was due.

Kurt tongued the slit, his eyes cracked open and watching Sebastian as he slowly inched down his cock, his tongue fluttering along the underside. One of his hands went to wrap around the base, holding him steady and stroking him slowly as he started moving his head. He bobbed his head, sucking on the up-pull, slowly inching further and further down Sebastian.

His other hand wasn’t lazy either; he had managed to lie in a way that Sebastian couldn’t move his hips easily, and his other hand was drifting down to lightly scratch down his thighs and stroke his legs and hips.

Sebastian’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back with his hands in Kurt’s hair, tugging lightly. “K-kurt!” he murmured, the coil in his stomach starting to get tighter and tighter. “Y-you’re really g-good at this,” he moaned, his thighs trembling.

Kurt pulled off with a pop, grinning up at Sebastian. He kissed his hip, sucking a mark up before coming back to Sebastian, flicking his tongue along the ridge for a moment before sinking down, taking him almost all the way to the base and sucking hard. “K-kurt! Cl-close... “ Sebastian panted.

Kurt hummed, sucking harder, his hand trailing down to press behind his balls, one of his fingers sneaking to brush against Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian cried out, his back arching sharply as he came with no other warning, his fingers tightening in Kurt’s hair before he flopped onto the bed, breathing heavily as he came down.

Kurt swallowed him down before kissing his way up to his mouth, deepening the kiss harshly as Sebastian fought to breathe. Sebastian gave a small sound, his eyes closing as he panted into the kiss, his hand creeping down to slip into Kurt’s pants, wrapping his fingers around him.

Kurt groaned, pulling away from the kiss to bury his face into Sebastian’s neck, mouthing and sucking at the skin just under his ear. Sebastian groaned, his fingers sliding and tugging at Kurt’s cock, his other hand going to scratch at his back and sides, pulling small moans from Kurt’s lips into his ears. 

Sebastian’s fingers tracing him as he upped his pace, his fingers tracing the head, his thumb gathering pre-cum as he tightened his grip. Kurt groaned softly. “Close, Bas, so close,” he murmured, as he leaned up to kiss him again, nipping and sucking on his lower lip.

Sebastian kissed him hard, as he sped up his strokes. “Come on, Kurt, give it to me,” he growled softly, and the words alone were enough to send Kurt over, Sebastian catching his cry with his lips.

They panted, curled around each other. Kurt’s face pressed into Sebastian’s throat as they slowly calmed. Sebastian let out a small laugh, as he heard the other two boys letting out fake screams of disgust in between mimicking them in falsetto voices. He slipped from under Kurt, crawling shakily to the door of the tent and popped his head out. “Pack it in, you two!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The food lasted for two weeks, which was a lot longer than Kurt had thought it would to begin with. When it came right down to it, they had to play a game in order to decide who went to get more food. The winners got to go because then they got to use the air conditioning in the car. It took quite a bit of trickery and fighting dirty, but Kurt and Sebastian won, happily climbing into the car, leaving the pouting Sam and Finn to clean up their campsite a bit since with four teenage boys, it got a bit messy.

Sebastian and Kurt sighed happily as they entered Walmart, though they looked a bit worn out with their darkening tans and sandy clothes. They took their time, wandering through the aisles and getting more canned food, as well as another ice chest. Wandering down an aisle brought them water guns, nerf guns, and a few games to play in the outdoors.

It took quite a few minutes before Kurt agreed to get Finn some aloe vera for the sunburn that seemed to be keen on making an appearance mainly because he would only wear sunscreen for a day or so before leaving it off and thus burning.

Finally they were done, they really had tried to take as long as possible, and even went so far as grabbing some fast food on the way back to the campsite for dinner, before pulling up to Sam and Finn doing what seemed to be a rain dance around the fire. 

Sebastian stepped out with their bags and stood there, blinking for a moment. “Guys?” he asked. “I’m pretty sure that the rain dance is something else, but look, it was the magical hamburger dance.” he held out the bags, barely able to pull his hands back in time before they were ripped off. Looking over at Kurt with a wry grin he murmured, “How much do you want to bet they didn’t eat because we were gone and that would mean they had to cook?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Home! Bed! SHOWER!” Kurt cried, jumping out of the car two weeks (two long, tiring weeks spent trying to keep Finn from killing them all) later and running into the house like it was the next messiah. Finn, Sam, and Sebastian jumped out and started loading everything into the house, quickly getting their things separated and put away before heading to their rooms, wanting their beds and their showers, not in that order.

Sebastian drug his and Kurt’s bags into the room, laying them on his bed before wandering into the bathroom, finding Kurt already in there. With a grin he stripped, stepping in behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey there,” he murmured against Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt hummed, turning the water a bit high as he leaned back, sighing happily. Sebastian laughed, reaching for the shampoo and gently scrubbing at Kurt’s hair, grinning at the small moan. “Feel good, babe?” he hummed. Kurt nodded, careful not to knock Sebastian’s fingers from his scalp.

Sebastian carefully rinsed his hair before working the conditioner through it, smiling softly and kissing his temple as he rinsed that out, his fingers combing through Kurt’s hair to make sure everything was out.

Kurt grinned, turning to return the favour, his lips brushing Sebastian’s as he did. Sebastian hummed happily, the fingers scratching his scalp making him want to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, enjoying it while it lasted.

After his hair was rinsed, he smiled, capturing Kurt’s wrists and kissing his hands, trailing up his arm to his mouth, keeping it soft and sweet. Kurt smiled, leaning into the kiss, gently tugging his wrists away to get his soap, cleaning them both.

Once they were clean, they stayed in the shower until the water started to turn cool before dragging themselves out, drying off before slipping on lounge pants, padding back upstairs to get some sodas to brace themselves. 

They were going to go through the boxes sitting in Kurt’s closet from Sebastian’s parents.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here. OMG HI! and Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now here is the end of Safe Harbor!

Chapter 7

 

Sebastian took a deep breath, cracking open the bin to look through the things that he hadn’t touched since hastily shoving them into the shed. Kurt sat next to him, leaning against him in comfort.

His hands gently pulled one of his mother’s favourite scarves out, stroking along it as Kurt gasped softly. “That’s one of McQueen’s first scarves!” Sebastian just smiled, turning and wrapping it around Kurt’s neck.

“She would have wanted you to have it,” he murmured when Kurt looked up with the question in his eyes. Kurt’s eyes widened, going to take it off. 

“Bas! I-I can’t! It was your mom’s!” 

“Exactly, was. And I know she would want someone who knows exactly what it is and loves it as much as I can see you already do,” he pointed out, watching Kurt’s fingers stroke the soft fabric. Kurt bit his lip, nodding. 

“Alright. I’ll take perfect care of it,” he murmured, smiling at Sebastian before kissing his cheek in gratitude. Sebastian smiled.

“I know you will.” His smile grew wider, as he pulled out a few more scarves that ended up in Kurt’s collection, except for the bright blue one that Sebastian had gotten his mother for her birthday when he was eight. That one he folded and put it on his nightstand. He did the same with his dad’s favourite tie.

He looked through the boxes, organizing them a bit more than his panicked shoving from a couple months before. He smiled at some things, crying at others. Once he had gotten everything straightened out and a bit more ordered, he placed them back into the shed, his hands trembling as Kurt closed and locked the door. 

Kurt turned, the scarf still around his throat to hold Sebastian close for a moment, ignoring the small lumps that were his parents’ perfume and cologne that he had snuck past him. He had plans for those.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured softly into his ears. “I’ll keep you safe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later, he left Sebastian with Sam and Finn, going out to shop while they were wrestling over who got which player on the video game.

He sighed, heading into the Build-A-Bear workshop, the high pitched squealing and giggling of the children crowded the shop making him wince slightly. He quickly found an assistant and explained what he had wanted to do. After nodding along with the assistant’s “awww” noises, they got to looking, finding a dark furred bear and a lighter brown furred cat with green eyes to work on. He smiled, slipping the small hearts into them before spraying the stuffing liberally with the different scents in his pockets before sealing them shut.

He picked out a cute dress for the cat and a suit (sans tie) outfit for the bear before getting them wrapped up for Sebastian. He grinned, happily paying the amount before heading out of the mall. He had a couple more things to add to the animals after all.

Once he was back home, he snuck downstairs, locking the door behind him and taking the animals out of their boxes, filling out the certificates with “Maman” and “Papa” before spritzing the toys with the scents, tucking the perfume and cologne in Sebastian’s nightstand. He then put the scarf and tie on the respective animals, smiling and smelling each one to make sure they were generously scented before placing them, with the certificates on top, back into the boxes.

He carried them upstairs. “Bas!” he called, following the answering call into the living room. “I’ve got you something,” he murmured, smiling brightly as Sebastian sat up from where he had been wrestling Sam.

“What is it?” Sebastian wondered, going to sit on the couch and taking the boxes, grinning a bit at Kurt at the Build-A-Bear boxes before pausing, breathing in deeply. “Kurt?” he asked softly.

Kurt shook his head. “Open them,” he said in answer, sitting next to him on the couch and crossing his fingers. He held his breath when Sebastian opened the boxes, his lips trembling softly as he read the certificates before openly crying happily at the animals.

“K-kurt,” he whispered, bringing the cat and bear to his face and breathing deeply, crying harder as he gently put them back into the boxes, grabbing Kurt into a deep kiss and then hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” 

Kurt smiled softly. “I can’t give you back your parents, but at least I can give you these,” he murmured into his hair, Sebastian’s fingers clenching at his shirt. He ran his hands down his back, kissing Sebastian’s cheek. “I love you, Sebastian,” he murmured softly, not expecting to be heard.

Sebastian froze before clinging tighter. “I love you, too,” he whispered, burying his face in Kurt’s neck, his grin splitting his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sebastian, come on! We’re boarding, so hurry up unless you WANT to get left here!” Kurt called, shifting his carry on on his shoulder while Sebastian was finishing putting back on his shoes from security. 

Sebastian cursed, pulling one last time at the back of his shoe before scrambling up to him, his own carry-on bag swinging next to him. “Everytime I fly, it seems like the airport security gets tighter,” he grouched quietly, his hand catching Kurt’s and lacing their fingers. 

They got onto the plane without much more fuss and settled into their seats, Sebastian claiming the window seat. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he buckled up, those eyes closing tightly on the liftoff.

They passed the time talking, glad that it wouldn’t take them long at all to arrive in New York. Sebastian smiled brightly, the Parental Animals sitting safely in his suitcase in the cargo area of the plane, his boyfriend next to him. He laced his fingers with Kurts, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Right as the sun was turning red in its sunset, they came up to the skyline. “Bas, look!” Kurt pointed out of the window. Both of them looked out across the skyline for a moment, their hearts welling up with excitement at the sight of their new home.

Sebastian turned back to Kurt, smiling brightly. “You’ll keep me safe, right?” he whispered, smiling at Kurt’s nod. “After all,” he murmured as he brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. “You always were my Safe Harbor.”


End file.
